The Tails Doll Curse
"The Sonic R Curse" The first way of summoning the Tails Doll is the, "Sonic R Curse," in which differs in how performed from console systems to PC. *For Sonic R on the Sega Saturn, you must complete the game with 100 percent as your final percent. Reports show that after this, the screen will change to a still picture of the Tails Doll, "sitting;" on a red and white checkerboarded floor. *Sonic Gems Collection, a game for the Nintendo Gamecube and Sony Playstation, contains Sonic R along with various other games. Much like with Sonic R for the Sega Saturn, you must complete the game with 100 percent as your final percent. However, what is different between Sonic R for the Sega Saturn and the Sonic Gems Collection version is that you must also play, "tag mode;" as the Tails Doll. As the Tails Doll, you must tag Metal Sonic, Egg-Robo; Metal Knuckles: and then lastly Super Sonic. Once the player does this, the screen will change to a still picture of the Tails Doll, "sitting;" on a red and white checkerboarded floor like in Sonic R for the Sega Saturn. *As with Sonic Gems Collection for the Nintendo Gamecube and Sony Playstation, you must complete the game with 100 percent as your final percent. Then you must play, "tag mode," as the Tails Doll. As the Tails doll, you must tag Metal Sonic, Egg-Robo; Metal Knuckles: and then lastly Super Sonic. It is unknown if the screen will change to a still picture of the Tails Doll, "sitting," on a red and white checkerboarded floor like in Sonic R for the Sega Saturn and Sonic Gems Collection for the Nintendo Gamecube and Sony Playstation. ---- "The Bathroom Curse" The second way of summoning the Tails Doll is, "The Bathroom Curse," which depends on many different factors. Lock all the windows in the house, as well as the doors. Upon doing so, you should lock yourself in the bathroom with a music playing device. The bathroom must have a mirror, as it is his way into our reality. All the lights in the house must be off. Play the song, "Can You Feel The Sunshine," by TJ Davis and Richard Jacques in reverse at exactly 11:00 PM. After performing these steps, wait exactly five minutes in the darkness of the bathroom. A glowing red light should appear in the mirror, then the Tails Doll will come from the mirror. ---- "The Picture Curse" The third way of summoning the Tails Doll is, "The Picture Curse," which is thought to be the easiest way to perform the curse. To perform the picture curse, all an individual has to do is draw a picture of the Tails doll. It is reported that for best results, you should make the picture as gory as possible, and in as much likeness to the Tails Doll as possible. The Tails Doll should stalk you afterwards, and is also reported to leave messages while doing so. It is also reported that there is a way to prevent this curse from gaining any momentum from stalking to anything else. The method is quite simple, as all you need to do is to obtain a picture of Shadow The Hedgehog, and tape it to the picture you as the individual have drew. Afterwards, roll the pictures up and burn or bury them. ----